Kisses
by Slayergirl
Summary: Kisses lead to other things...


**A/N: I make no apologies for the fluffiness of it. I've been having a rough time lately, and I needed something angst-free. Hence, fluff. Enjoy! :)**

When Nikki, unexpectedly, had kissed him, he wasn't sure if it was real or if he was dreaming, and it had taken him by surprise. For a few minutes he hadn't responded, then he'd spun her round, back to the lockers, his mouth claiming hers fiercely. Judging by the way she moaned into his mouth and pressed her hips to him, she wasn't exactly about to complain.

Mind you, judging by the erection she must, by now, be aware of, neither was he.

Hands clenched in his hair as he kissed down the side of her neck, still pressing her firmly to the lockers. "Harry…"

He bit gently, then a little harder as he heard her gasp, felt her hips jerk against him. "Come home with me," he entreated against her ear. "So much more comfortable."

Her only response was to nod her consent and half drag him to his car. Not, of course, that he minded that either.

He wasn't sure how they made it back to his flat, or even to the bedroom; though neither was wearing much by the time they got there. "You…" he murmured, pulling her down beside him on the bed and rolling on top of her, "are incredible."

She gave a soft moan of pleasure as his hand stroked down the outside of one warm thigh, hooking it up over his waist, rubbing against her. He looked down at her, golden hair splayed over his pillow, head thrown back in wanton pleasure. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses down her neck and over her collar-bone. Propping himself up on his other elbow, he stroked her hair and face tenderly, the frenzied passion of just a few minutes before replaced by something infinitely sweeter. "Look at me," he pleaded, and she opened her eyes. Shock registered first in them, then need and desire, and… something else. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

"Harry… please…" fingers traced over his back and shoulders, lips finding their way to the crook of his neck. "Please, Harry…"

He kissed her, softly, gently, and felt her whole body tighten in response, a frustrated moan muffled by his kiss. She arched towards him just as he moved to enter her. "Better?"

"Nnng… yeah…"

The rhythm was slow, steady, and utterly irresistible. He couldn't quite believe how responsive she was – every move, everything he murmured in her ear, would elicit a response, and by now she was panting, writhing against him, as if she couldn't get close enough to him.

Remembering her earlier reaction, he bit gently on her neck, hard enough to push her over the edge, but not hard enough to leave a mark, and felt her body spasm helplessly around him as she cried out. Finding his own release, he collapsed on top of her, gasping her name.

Minutes later – though it seemed like hours – he re-arranged their positions so that Nikki was curled against him, her head on his chest. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded drowsily, fingers tracing patterns on his chest and stomach. "Mm. Never better. You?"

He tangled his fingers in her hair to tilt her head up, and kissed her. "Never better."

She smiled, resting her head back on his chest. "That was amazing." He was concerned when there was a soft sigh, and a few seconds later, the feel of a teardrop on his skin. "Nikki? Nikki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I…" she gave a half-laugh. "Believe me, nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

She reached her arm round his waist. "This… this is the first time…" she began.

He peered down at her. "You're not telling me you've just lost your virginity, are you? Because I won't believe you."

She laughed outright, then. "No, of course not! I just meant… when I looked at you, I… saw… something in your eyes, and…"

"You looked shocked," he commented. "What was it?"

"Love," she said, so quietly he almost couldn't hear it. When he didn't say anything, she added quickly, "at least, I thought…"

"What were you expecting?" he asked softly. "Boredom?"

She giggled, and shook her head, her hair tickling his chest as she did so. "I just meant that… I don't think anyone's ever really… looked at me that way before. Desire, lust… not love. I… I don't know, I…"

He rolled onto his side so he could look at her more easily. "You're seriously telling me I'm the only guy who's ever made love to you?"

She blushed. "Um… yeah. I guess so."

He brushed her hair back from her face. "And did you enjoy it?"

Her blush deepened. "I would have thought that was obvious. Yes; it was better than I could possibly have imagined."

He chuckled, and she realised what she'd just said. "So, you've been fantasising about me, have you, Dr. Alexander?"

Flustered, she shook her hair over her face again. "I meant…"

"All that time in the office you've been fantasising about me," he teased, "probably…" he took her chin firmly in one hand and tilted her face up to his, "all the times when I was fantasising about you." At her look of surprise, he grinned. "You didn't really think you were the only one, did you?"

"Well, I… just… wasn't sure," she admitted.

"Hmm," he murmured, stroking the soft skin of her back. "Well, Dr. Alexander…" she wondered how he could make that sound so sexy, "given that you liked me making love to you… does that mean I get to do it again?"

She smiled candidly. "I was rather hoping you would."

"Oh? When?" he teased.

She kissed him. "Pretty much any time you like."

Wrapping his arms around her to pull her down to him, he smiled. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
